


В горе и радости

by Leytenator



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, One Piece
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Над дотракийской степью разлетались упоенный стрекот цикад и глумливое ржание коней.





	В горе и радости

Над дотракийской степью разлетались упоенный стрекот цикад и глумливое ржание коней.  
Смеркалось.  
— Он говорил, у тебя волосы до пояса и в них звенят колокольчики, — сказал Роси, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку.   
— А мне — что у него младшая сестра. Один — ноль в мою пользу.  
Роси мрачно пнул носком расшитой туфли камень. Тот не оценил. Туфля тоже. Нога — тем более.  
— Бесполезно вести счет: единственный, кто тут играет в игру, это мой брат, а его уже и след простыл, — он тоскливо окинул взглядом расстилавшийся вокруг безбрежный океан травы. Курить хотелось невыносимо. — У дотракийцев вообще есть какие-то игры?  
— Ага. Садимся на лошадей и гоняем палками по полю чью-нибудь голову. Я даже знаю, кто будет звездой ближайшего состязания.  
Роси чертыхнулся и наконец повернулся к собеседнику.  
— Ло...  
— Кхал Ло, — тут же поправил тот и раздраженно натянул на глаза край шапки, сшитой из шкуры какой-то пятнистой твари — Роси не горел желанием узнать или, тем более, повторить ее судьбу.  
Кхал был ниже на голову, зато в глазах у него горела такая злость, какую не всегда можно было увидеть даже у Доффи. Сволочь Доффи. Чтоб ему там в Вестеросе кол в задницу воткнули. Два кола. Если он, конечно, доплывет.  
Роси вскочил на ноги и, забывшись, снова пнул камень. На этот раз тот отомстил, и спустя мгновение Роси лежал носом в гостеприимную дотракийскую землю.   
Приветливо шелестела трава.  
— Я погляжу, ты живо поддержал идею поучаствовать в нашей конной забаве, — насмешливо протянул где-то позади Ло. — И даже принял удобную для отсечения головы позу.   
— А что, желание покрыть меня уже пропало? — процедил Роси, неловко поднимаясь.   
Праздничные одежды были изрядно припорошены пылью, на левом колене легких белых шаровар красовалась дыра и пятна от травы. Да уж, праздник удался. Если когда-нибудь посчастливится снова увидеть брата, обещавшего истинным правителям Вестероса теплый прием в этих степях, то Роси был готов наглядно показать, как много знает о кровавых семейных традициях.   
— А так возмущался, так возмущался! — он покачал головой и скрестил руки. Багряное солнце слепило глаза и мешало строить суровое лицо.  
— Можешь поорать напоследок, — разрешил Ло. — Все равно я должен тебя сегодня убить. Не позориться же перед кхаласаром. Вон Шачи и Пенгвин весь вечер ржут. Даже с другого конца стоянки слышно.  
— Самолюбие как у моего братца. Ему надо было себя предложить тебе в невесты, — огрызнулся Роси и отшатнулся от быстро — слишком быстро — мелькнувшего у шеи клинка. — Я сто раз говорил: я не при чем! Эта скотина сказала, что меня женят на дотракийской принцессе, а он получит армию для штурма Вестероса! Он каждую ночь во сне бормочет, как будет расправляться с врагами. В подробностях, между прочим. — Роси устало потер лицо. — Ну что ты на меня смотришь? Я думал, покрывала на голове — традиция, а ты меня ведешь в шатер к моей невесте. Откуда мне было знать, что ты стянешь эти тряпки и заорешь: «И как мне тебя!..»  
— Достаточно, — процедил Ло. Клинок за пояс кожаных штанов он так и не убрал, и Роси вздохнул.  
— Я хочу перед смертью хотя бы выпить. И покурить. Знаешь, что такое табак?  
— Знаю, насколько табачные смолы вредны для легких. Ну что ты на меня смотришь? — передразнил Ло и ухмыльнулся. — Я знаю названия всех органов, которые могу вырезать из тела врага. Идем.   
— Я бы отрезал Доффи язык, — поделился Роси, шагая за ним в сторону шатров. — Нет, сперва руки. И ноги. Знаешь, сколько пинков и подзатыльников мне пришлось пережить, пока я рос?  
— Мне заплакать?  
— Просто дай мне выпить, черт возьми!  
Вино оказалось на удивление хорошим, так что Роси расслабился и смирился с отсутствием табака и неизбежностью смерти. Может быть, в отдельном поединке и с оружием в руках у него еще и были шансы победить Ло, но вокруг были сотни дотракийев, а дальше — степь. И море, а за ним — далекий Вестерос.  
— Жаль, я так и не увижу дом, — поделился захмелевший Роси. — Я его совсем не помню. Брат обещал, мы непременно вернемся туда и убьем всех, кто предал нашу семью. Станем истинными королями. Слушай, зачем ты вообще с ним связался? Вроде бы умный.  
Ло поглядел на него, поджав губы, но потом все же ответил:  
— Есть пророчество. Оно не твоего ума дело. Но если совсем коротко, то, взяв в жены белую королеву страны за морем, я получил бы жеребца, который покроет весь мир. Предполагалось, что это будет мой наследник...  
— Ты вообще можешь думать о чем-то еще, кроме «покрывания»? — простонал Роси и осекся. — Слушай, — сказал он. — Вообще-то меня зовут Росинант.  
— Безмерно благодарен, теперь знаю, что выбить на твоем надгробии.  
— Нет, нет, я не о том, — перебил его Роси. — Это в переводе с древнего языка значит... В общем, как раз что-то вроде жеребца.   
— Я знаю, что это значит. Я читал книги. На многих языках, — милостиво сообщил Ло и фыркнул. — И твое имя означает «очень, очень плохой и дурной жеребец».  
— Других поблизости не вижу. Обойдешься тем, что есть, — обиделся Роси и допил вино.   
— Ладно, — проговорил Ло вполголоса. — Может, это и в самом деле судьба. Значит, будем обходиться тем, что есть.  
Роси моргнул и прикрыл глаза, когда на волосы легла горячая рука и взъерошила их. Он повернул голову: перед лицом немного плыли черные витки татуировок.  
— Красивые, — сказал он и кашлянул. — Жарко тут. Хорошо, что я больше не завернут в эти тряпки.  
— Хорошо, — странно покладисто согласился Ло, а потом Роси услышал тихий звон в ушах, похожий на звук колокольчиков.  
Это пели вино в его голове и чужой негромкий смех.  
— Это твои эти... Шачи и Пенгвин там ржут? — спросил он сонно, чувствуя, что совсем захмелел.  
Роси прилег на мягкий ковер; смех стал ближе, влажной от испарины кожи коснулось горячее дыхание. А потом — губы.  
Роси тихо вздохнул, и чужой жар отступил.  
— Ты точно озабоченный, — пробормотал Роси и повернулся на бок. — Черт с тобой. У тебя хорошее вино и смешная шапка. И есть книжки. Ты мне нравишься. Возьму тебя с собой в Вестерос. Свергнем Доффи, будешь править со мной. Ну, или просто путешествовать вместе. Мы же теперь...  
Он захихикал и опустил тяжелые веки.   
— Я посплю, а потом расскажу тебе про небесных драконов. Только не убивай меня во сне, — попросил Роси.  
— Хорошо. Обязательно дождусь, когда ты проснешься, — пообещал Ло и лег рядом. Наверное, стеречь.  
«Я не убегу», — хотел сказать Роси, но темнота убаюкала его, и он провалился в нее, думая, что бесполезно говорить очевидные вещи.  
Ло наверняка знал, что Роси никуда не денется.  
И Роси тоже знал это.


End file.
